celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Knight
Lord Knight is a Knight 's next class that can be acquired after completing Class Change Exam 2 quest. Like a Knight , he has high Defence and Hp but have low Eva/Acc/Luck '''and '''less Physical Attack . His role in party is Party Protector. Once player changes class to a Lord Knight, he/she gets 6 more keys to unlock skill cores. Stats Build Recommendation Stats Life= 200+ Spirit= 100-130 Force- 130-145 Mind= 8 Tech= 100+ Equipment Recommendation Equipment Sword= Lv115 sword and its upgrades (use shinono sword if you want) Helmet= Lv135 helmet obtained from 3rd class change and its upgrades (use shinono helmet if you want.) Armor= Lv135 armor obtained from 3rd class change and its upgrades (use shinono armor if you Leggings= Lv135 leggings obtained from 3rd class change and its upgrades (use shinono leggings if you want.) Shield= Lv100+ shield and its upgrades (use shinono shield if you want.) Skills The key to become The Strongest Lord Knight you need a Good Skill..Well Death592 and i Recommend you to have Protect Everyone and Cheering Song.But You can try other skill Yourself if you have a spare key to spend.. Sword Flash A light sword strike * Level 7 (16 MP) * Level 8 (20 MP) * Level 9 (24 MP) The Sword Of Light Get a Technique to add light attributes every attacks for 5 turns (10 MP) •Effect Time:5 Turns• Protect Everyone Underwriting damage to all allies for 3 turns + 3 turns defence reduction to the caster (20 MP) 《Cost 1 KEY》•Effect Time:3 Turns• Light Resistance Rises all allies light resistance for 3 turns * Level 7 (10 MP) * Level 8 (15 MP) * Level 9 (? MP) Blood oath Sacrifice your HP to allies * Level 7 (0 MP)(700 HP) 850 HP * Level 8 (0 MP)(800 HP) 970 HP * Level 9 (0 MP)(? HP) ? HP 《Cost 1 KEY》 Mind Conflict Restore MP for the exchange of your HP * Level 7 (0 MP)(700 HP) MP 30 + 1/100 of Max HP * Level 8 (0 MP)(700 HP) MP 60 + 1/100 of Max HP * Level 9 (0 MP)(700 Hp) MP 90 + 1/100 of Max HP Bash Master the art of attacking with a shield * Level 7 (11 MP) * Level 8 (16 MP) * Level 9 (22 MP) 《Cost 1 KEY》 L''' '''Bash Master the art of attacking with a light attribute Shield * Level 7 (11 MP) * Level 8 (16 MP) 《Cost 1 KEY》 * Level 9 (22 MP) W Bash Master the art of attacking with a water attribute shield * Level 7 (11 MP) * Level 8 (16 MP) 《Cost 1 KEY》 * Level 9 (22 MP) C Heal Randomly use recovery magic to ally when get attacked (13 MP) •Effect Time:? Turn• Reflection Reflect Magic (15 MP)《Cost 1 KEY》 •Effect Time:3 Turns or 1 Turn of reflecting Magic• Manazamba A powerful attack based on HP NOTE:It Consume 65% Of Max HP when HP is Full and it will deal high of damage.If the remaining HP is less than consumption required..It will not Consume HP..but the damage will be weak.. * Level 7 (37 MP)(150 HP) |Damage limit:7777 * Level 8 (44 MP)(300 HP)《Cost 1 KEY》 |Damage limit:8888 * Level 9 (52 MP)(600 HP) |Damage limit:9999 = Cheering song ' Even if You receive fatal injury,if your HP remaining 30% or more,only 1 HP remain ''NOTE:It Just Work on Aoe attacks..and You need to have 30% HP or more to make this skill work! '''(15 MP) 《Cost 1 KEY》•Effect Time:3 Turns• Power Up Raise Power (Weapon) * Level 7 (Force +15) 《Cost 1 KEY》 * Level 8 (Force +18) * Level 9 (Force +22) * Level 10 (Force +?) Defence Up Raise Defence (Shield) * Level 7 (Defence +45) * Level 8 (Defence +55) 《Cost 1 KEY》 * Level 9 (Defence +65) * Level 10 (Defence +80) Hp Up Raise HP (Armor) * Level 7 (HP +580) 《Cost 1 KEY》 * Level 8 (Hp +720) * Level 9 (Hp +1000) * Level 10 (Hp +1200) Gain Break Power Swipe (L1): Powerful attack on a single foe. Justice (L2): Attracts enemy's attack and invalidates the damage to the caster for 4 turns (Status effect cannot be invalidated) 'Seventh Sence (L3):'50% recovery of own HP + Remove All Status Effect + Status (Like Defence,etc..) increase for 4 turns